


Chosen Guardian.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Destiny. [3]
Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Chosen, Explosions, Guardians - Freeform, Jupiter, crota - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	

My heart races as Attano walks me into the mess hall, it smelled fairly good, for food I'll never know the name of. I saw the Warlock in the corner of the room, again sitting by himself in the dark. Attano brought me to a large table, Dregden was there a Titan woman and another Hunter. Attano led me to the table, he introduced me. "Guys, this is Koliera, she's the newest Guardian here." The group of them waved at me, the Titan smiled, she had pale purple skin and orange eyes, she said. "I'm the Titan that Attano wanted so badly for you to meet, my name is Namera." I smile, the Hunter said more loudly. "My name is Arcen, I'm Awoken as well, it's nice seeing more of us."   
I barely eat anything that I get, I mostly just pick at my food, the strange piece of greyish meat made me wanna slightly vomit when I looked at it.   
I sat for three or so hours at the table, even after everyone left, except the Warlock.  
I turn to leave and I hear.  
"You wanted to learn the ways of a Warlock?"  
I turn slowly towards him, clearing my throat I say.  
"Yes, but you don't seem to terribly interested in helping."  
"It's not that I am not interested in your training, it's that you don't know anything about what you're looking for, it seems like you're trying to find yourself through a class, learning about them, like learning about yourself."   
I smirk, and say. "If you're trying to pull the space magic bullshit over my eyes like wool it's not going to work, I don't believe in magic."   
The Warlock launched himself twenty feet high in the air, he conjured a firing ball of purple energy, he shot it out towards three of four tables, they erupt into a fiery explosion of metal shards, a crescent was in the floor was almost the same size as my ship, I felt the ground rumble, my ears were ringing from the explosion, he said.   
"Tell me that isn't space magic! How the hell do you think you were raised from the dead!" I stand and run towards the exit, Attano and Cayde ran towards the Warlock he hit Cayde in the chest, he flew next to my feet with a grunt. Zavala walked towards the Warlock, with Eris his arm around her, helping her to walk. "Guardian calm down for godsake don't make me let her use this!" Zavala yells out to the Warlock in rage, purple balls of energy were smashing through the walls making horrid explosions.   
Eris was twirling a red ball of energy in her hands, Zavala nodded his head as she looked towards him, Zavala turns his face and pulls of Eris' mask, a screeching noise like that of a nightmare, green energy plunged from her face Zavala was barely able to stand. Eris shoved the red ball out into the energy, the Warlock was sucked into the void like energy now swirling around the room, in a quite demonic sounding voice, Eris yells.   
"By my light I cast you out of this Guardians body! Crota, go back to where you once came from!" A sudden roar the Warlock fell to the ground, a black shape came from him, it was a horrendous creature by its looks, green glowing eyes, horns, sharp claws, and wings of a dragon, it roared in a bloodcurdling screech and the room went silent as Zavala pulled the cloth back around Eris' eyes she fell to her knees gasping for air.  
"Crota.. He feels stronger than ever Zavala, Zavala we need to cure his madness kill him!" Zavala shook Eris as she stood, he says. "I know he's strong, we don't have the chosen Guardian yet! He has killed far to many to just send anyone out there!" Zavala walks past me again, Eris looked strangely paler than she had before.   
Cayde stood and looked at me, he asks.   
"Well then, what the hell happened Koliera?"   
I look at the now standing but staggering Warlock, I say.  
"He freaking freaked out, started smashing stuff with some kind of.."  
"Purple bomb, it's called a nova bomb."   
"Yeah, are you okay Cayde?"   
He looks at his chest plate and checks his metal hands, he says.  
"Well I am kind of a robot, I don't feel much pain wise."  
The Warlock looks towards me and Cayde, the mess hall was practically destroyed now.  
I look at the Warlock, and ask. "What the heck? Why did you try to destroy the place?"  
He looks at his hands, he says. "I, I didn't know that Crota had control of me, over me.."   
Me and Cayde walk towards the center of the tower, the Warlock still staring at the destruction around him. 

 

It felt like days had passed by tomorrow, Arcen, and Attano insisted that I go on my first patrol today, I was going to the moon, a female warlock named Zelina, she was very pale, with black dreadlocks was going as well, and the Titan Namera were coming with me as well, all to show me the powers they have, hopefully I'll learn what I want to be.  
I watch as Attano placed the scope very precisely on his rifle, I turn to see Zelina summon a lightning bolt, it was standing in the sky, she hovered above the ground, the lighting went into her body and she launched the electricity into a training dummy, by the time she was done it was fried black. Ghost appears next to me, he says.  
"Ma'am, the ship is up and ready to go, I will punch us through hyperspace when you're ready." I nod my head and Ghost disappears again. Attano walks next to me about thirty minutes later, he says. "We're ready to go when you are." I look at my weapons, and say.  
"I think I'm ready, I'll tell Zavala." I ran to the table of commanders, and I tell Zavala that we were leaving, then Ghost transports me to my ship, and we entered hyperspace.

 

I walk outside, the only sounds around me was distant gun fire, and something that sounds slightly like whispering, Attano, Arcen, Zelina, and Namera appear next to me.  
They summon a vehicle, it was a sparrow, as they call it, I saw that my Ghost has enabled me a link before I got here.  
The air blowing past my face as I follow Attano felt good, my braid was whipping in the air as I drove past Fallen soldiers trying to shoot at me, I must have taken a wrong turn, because when I look back in front of me I only see empty ledges, I apply the brakes quickly. I stop in front of a massive doorway, I summon my Ghost, he looks slowly around us. "Koliera, I'm not sure what this place is, but I feel uncomfortable."  
I look down towards my feet, I bump something, it was a dead Titan, I gasp quietly. "Ghost, call Attano now, get in contact!" About twenty minutes later the Guardians that came with me stood around the dead Titan, I walk inside the building, I see a Ghost, it was dead, I picked it up and press a button on the side, it sprung to life. A hologram of a woman appears, she says. "Guardian, my identification code is: 20102AZ. If you find this tell Zavala that I died defending my position. I found a relic, it's stowed away in coordinates: 6ZX403.." Her voice faded the Ghost exploded in a tiny blast, I cover my face, I summon my shots again, he looks at the pieces of the dead Ghost, he says.  
"I guess that was an explosive story." I smirk at him, he laughs slightly and says.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but that was my best pun yet!" I run outside, I see the other guardians still gathered around the dead body, I explain the story to them, Attano contacts the tower, Zavala says. "Guardians, the story you're telling me I'm finding nearly impossible, this coordination is at an unexplored planet in our system, it's Jupiter.." I look at the Guardians, Zelina says. "Maybe it's a dumb idea, but maybe we should go see the coordinates." Namena laughs loudly, she says in a matter-of-fact voice.   
"Oh yes let's listen to the woman who can't even steer a sparrow right and let's trust her to program the Ghosts!" Zelina began to hover off the ground, she said.   
"Oh you trying to test me now you Awoken purple skinned bitch!"   
Attano jumped in between them, he stuck his hands out.  
"Girls, calm the hell down! I'll program the Ghosts, but why the hell do you think it's a good idea to go out in an unknown area Zelina?" "Because maybe it's something good! That could help us!" Attano sighs, about two hours the Ghosts programmed the coordinates and we travel to Jupiter, it was a very rainy planet.  
The area smells heavily of metal, about three hours on our sparrows brought us to a sandy deserted area, no buildings, no nothing.  
I walk and trip over a metal thing, I pick it up and look at it, it's another Ghost.  
"Guys get over here! I found a Ghost!" The Guardians ran towards me, I revived the Ghost, a man appeared from a hologram like the woman, he said.  
"Guardian, if you've found this you have discovered something that is more important than anything, the war against Crota, and the destruction of Earth has caused me to figure this out, I learned that once every century a new Guardian will be revived, but not a normal Guardian. This Guardian will be able to wield the power of a Warlock, a Hunter and a Titan, this specific person we call the Chosen Guardian. This person will finally put Crota to rest, but there is another threat that you will learn of soon enough."   
The transmission stopped, the Ghost disappeared. Attano had his jaw open, he says quietly. "What.. The, hell.." Suddenly a grinding of large metal sounds all around me, I see a huge army of tall creatures spawn, they look almost exactly like the shadow of Crota. Attano summons a bow almost the size of his body, he draws the string back as he jumped in the air, he shot it at the first creature, the arrow collapsed on it self making a void which sucked the creatures closer together, it barely slowed them.  
Namena threw her arm back, it made a clanging of metal, she became sun orange, she threw massive hammers at the creatures, one fell into a flame and exploded.  
Arcen drew a golden gun from his holster he began shooting multiple rounds at the creatures, they still didn't relent, they kept coming. Zelina tries to summon a storm, I hear thunder louder than anything I've ever heard, she hovered above the ground, she began to shoot lightning at the creatures, her eyes the color of the could see above her, she focused everything she had into killing the creatures, one roars loudly, and thrashes his massive clawed hand at her, she screams and flys across the ground.  
I felt a sudden combustion of energy inside of me, I began hovering like Zelina, only this wasn't like her ability, I summon a thunderbolt, with flames, the purple energy of a hunters bow glowed in it, I smash my hand to the ground, the ground beneath me and under the creatures crack open down into the planet, the thunderbolt of combined powers slams into the creatures, they erupt in an explosion so big I flew back at least forty feet, my vision went blurry, and black.

 

I open my eyes slowly, I felt normal again, I sit up quickly, only to realize I'm back at the Tower, the Guardians and commanders of the Tower all gathered around me, the cheering was so loud, I saw Attano to my left, I saw Dregden riding the wave of a croud, he was waving at me, Cayde ran up to me and lifted me in the air, he yells.   
"Koliera! Koliera is the Chosen Guardian!"   
The crown erupted even louder, I could answer my own question now, I realize that these people are my last city, they are all I have here. I am a Guardian, I have found my Destiny, I will defend this place with every last ounce of light and life in my body.


End file.
